The PokéBang Theory
by MCEProd22
Summary: The Nerds of Pasadena and The Trainers of the Pokémon world. What is a game to one is life to the others. What happens when the walls a are breached and both could crumble down with them.
1. Prologue: Apocalypse

**Prologue: Apocalypse**

Most of the situations I've ever been in I've always known what to do or how to get into a victory possibility. Even when the odds were stacked against me somehow a miracle would happen and we would see the next day together.

Now, there was no such chance.

No matter how much I wanted to step in and use him to remedy as he has always been my way of attack I now know there was nothing I could do or he could do to remedy the situation.

So there we all were. Watching the world crumble around us the sky glow black with the fury of titans raging above and below. The people panicking running for a safety they knew would never come. I look behind me and see everyone I've known or recently met. Standing by my side was the one who started it all, with a fried bicycle. The girl who just wanted to get out of her life was standing firm in hand with my best friend the very first major battle I had. The aspiring coordinator who comes from a family legacy was next to my mentor's wacky assistant. And last but not least were the emerald and lavender hair duo that I got launched into this apocalypse with. All of us waiting for the end, together.

_"Well guys it's been a pleasure"_ I say to everyone behind me.

_"How is this a pleasure?"_ The guy with the mop top and the other 6 behind them mentioned

The other people right next to us however were not who you think wed be standing idly by when the titans of the earth brought down the planet. In fact this was not our native world anyway.

How did we end up here, first we've got to go back to the beginning.


	2. 1: The Fringe Plausability Hypothesis

**Chapter 1: The Fringe Plausibility Hypothesis**

_**March 21, 2011**_

_ "Look at that Leonard, some people have no life."_ It was another day in the city of roses known as Pasadena California. The line at the local GameStop however was taken up by two nerds wearing Green Lantern T-Shirts and they were doing what they do best, talking nonsense that would go over anyone's heads.

_"So, there here to get the newest Pokémon game so what?_

_"So What? Pokémon ran its course over 10 years ago when the TV show jumped the shark."_

Drs. Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper had seen this sort of act before, a group of fans in line for the latest craze. They themselves have partaken that in their spare time. All of their downtime when not working at the university involves random trips to the Comic Center of Pasadena, grouping up with fellow nerds Howard and Raj and awkward pizza nights with ex-girlfriend and neighbor Penny. What began as a payment stop to pick up their Nintendo 3ds' had now turned into a trivial discussion on the fad itself.

_"Sheldon didn't you play Pokémon back in the 90's?"_

_ "Did I Play,"_ Sheldon scoffed _"Oh I Played all right, the card game, the gameboy, the clothes, I even remember owning my very own stuffed Squirtle." _

_"Really, you know I was also semi…"_

_"Buzinga!" I swear Leonard my classic jokes come in faster and deadlier than ever." _

_'Sheldon you seriously didn't know about Pokémon when it was huge?"_

_"The only thing I knew back in 1998 was that I was having a hard time finding a roommate and completing my doctorate."_

_"never mind lets get what we came here for." _

_"Somehow I figured seeing someone buying Pokémon today would get me off focus. I mean the its the Nintendo 3DS Leonard $250, for playing 3D Games without the glasses I'm just glad we got ours now before they all sell out in 2 days."_

_"Lets add (3DS Sells out) next to your failed predictions of Firefly getting renewed after Serenity came out and many others."_

The duo paid for the systems and picked up copies of Wii Party and Portal 2. Their discussion of Pokémon would continue however well into lunch the next day with Howard and Raj.

_"Howard did you sink into Pocket Monsters back in the 90's?"_ an Inquisitive Sheldon pondered

'_Did I skink?"_ He Scoffed "I sank faster than that boat in episode 12."

Raj suddenly coughed up a mess of chewed up beans in shock and reached for a napkin. _"How can you be into that stuff?"_ He barley gagged out still with bean juice on his lip _"When Pokémon came out a friend of my parents back home went bankrupt buying the merchandise lot from a local outlet."_

Sheldon twitted his fork around the can of Sierra Mist silently humming to himself. Feeling both curious and annoyed Leonard grabbed his forked hand.

"_Oh Poo Leonard now I'm out of place. _

_"Sheldon you're not trying to hum the Pokérap are you?" _

Sheldon turned back around to Leonard in shock _"Good sir why would I waste time on such nonsense when there are more prevalent matters to worry about."_

He went back to twitting and mumbled _"Now what comes after Poliwarth, Buterfree or Marowak?" _

Howard suddenly got an idea on his face and slammed his hands down hard on the table. _"Guys I know a buddy of mine from MIT doing grad work at Carlsbad and he mentioned that he was working on a device which can create a portal….to another world."_ That got the nerds intrigued but the look on Raj's face said otherwise.

_"Like on Fringe" _

_"No, not like Fringe"_ Howard Retorted obviously annoyed at the notion.

_"Portal to another world Lord Denathor must here the news"_ Sheldon sarcastically threw back purposely annoyed. That gave Leonard all the ammunition as he turned to face Howard and flicked him square on the nose.

_"What was that for?"_

_"You had to get Sheldon started on Fringe didn't you" _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What he means my good acquaintance,"_ Sheldon now into the conversation threw back his way "_Is how a sci-fi show with a flashy premise could be allowed to stay on the air while Fox had the audacity to allow a great show like Firefly to have its demise after only 9 episodes."_

Leonard sighed clearly a cue for Howard to finish his explanation.

_"What I'm saying is this could lead to a world where Pokémon would take place and function as real creatures." You could theoretically live out the game and show in real time"_

_"Well I'm intrigued"_ Sheldon now excitedly sated _"How soon can we go to Carlsbad."_

_"Hold on you guys don't you think it'd be easier to just have him bring the stuff hear and what about Penny?"_

_"Leonard,"_ Raj quipped back _"Penny doesn't like Fringe "I say Thursday at 4:00" ._

_ "Okay then 4 it is ill go call Rex and have him set it up."_ Howard confirmed and then he was off. The others soon dispersed while picturing it. The whole time Howard was on the phone there was a single thought in Sheldon's head.

_"Was Oppenhimer ever this curious when the bomb got built?" "Oh well lets go do this._" And off they went.


	3. 2: A Long way from Unova

**Chapter 2: A Long way from Unova**

**{NOTE The Stuff in the brackets are my translations. I Know the gist of Pokespeak but don't grill me on translating everything. Especially when it comes to later}**

* * *

_"Ash do kids like you always eat this much."_

We were just beyond the remains of the Moors of Icirrus in this weird rock out cropping with a huge rock formation situated high above a pristine Lake on our way To Icirrus City. We set up camp right on top of the rocks which surprisingly had trees on top of them. As usual Iris got into it with me about my gloating when it came to food.

_"Come on Iris,"_ I responded somewhat annoyed, "You know me when it comes to food I'm Like a horse"

Iris being the busybody she is knew she had me right where she wanted me. _"Yeah Right Ash, Horses like you and Pikachu go through Cilan's fruit pies like no tomorrow."_

Cilan who was right behind is whipping up the aforementioned fruit pies and brought them over to us all the while rubbing Iris' mop off of Lavender locks. _"You guys never take any of my cooking seriously do you?_" He set the plate down and I grabbed the first one right off the top. "

_It's because of your cooking that we don't have to solely rely on Iris' apple picking."_

That ruffled her feathers up in a bunch _"My Apple Picking? If I remember correctly I avalanched you in apples on the day we met."_

That hit me like a ton of bricks; I slid back not knowing what to say. Pikachu hopped up onto the table sensing my downtrodden face could only respond the same way.

"Pi-Ka-Ka" {I Was There too I Know}

Cilan set out two bowl of Pokémon food on the other side of the table Pikachu went over to the bowl and immediately began stuffing himself. Axew who spent most of his time in Iris hair leapt and joined Pikachu right by the bowls and both began eating._ "I can see you two like my fruit spiced Pokémon foods don't You?_" Axew and Pikachu looked up and both nodded before digging right back in.

An Hour later all 3 of us were resting by the tree loving the warm breeze and not wanting to get up. Pikachu and Axew were nuzzled right next to a duo of branches sticking out protecting them in a circle. Above them Pansage had its tail curled up and was hanging downwards barley moving even when the wind was flowing steady.

I slowly came to my feet and stretched while yawning at the same time all the while feeling Pikachu race up to his spot. _"How many days has it been now?"_

Iris also got up with Axew following suit by jumping into her hair. _"Four days, all lovelier than the last."_

Cilan now popped up with an idea _"You know what could be a perfect topping of excitement on a day like this, battling?_" Like a clock battling was a trigger word, and I hopped up to my feet.

_"Iris, are you up for a battle by the lake?"_

_"As much as I want to see Emolga and Axew take on you and Pikachu, I'm Going to pass"_ She responded slightly sour.

_"I didn't beat you that hard last time did I?"_ Rubbing in a little salt on the wound but Iris stood their shaking her head.

_"That's exactly why I consider you a kid Ash" "When it comes too you all Battles are Victory or Not. Never just having fun and enjoying things."_

Now I was raging and I wanted her to feel it. If only she could have seen me in the past when I spared with the others.

_"I'll show you who's a kid Pi..._" Before I could ask Pikachu to zap her which knowing him he probably wouldn't have done anyway. Cilan slapped his hand on my mouth calming me down; He then turned me around to not look at her.

_"Ash, you know she's right. You have your own zest that could be enlightened with a little sportsmanship. I do have to give Pansage and Crustle a little work if you need sparing partners."_

_"Cilan, you're on!" I responded enthused "Snivy need some practicing anyway. First one to the lake has right of first attack."_ I followed Cilan to the rocks and began the climb down to the bottom. Pansage offered to give Pikachu a lift and I saw them leaping for the tree right near the bottom. We left Iris and Axew alone and I could barley hear her yell at us to hurry back.

**1 Hour Later**

_"Pansage use Bullet seed"_ The Monkey shot out the seeds in left and right patters.

_"Dodge and use quick attack!"_ Pikachu zipped long hard and fast striking Pansage in the gut while missing the seed at the same time. I noticed he was tipping back so it was time to win this._"Great Pikachu finish this with Iron Tail!"_ Pikachu swung his glowing Tail against Pansage's own and packed him knocking him out.

_"No,"_ Cilan rushed over to Pansage while Pikachu also followed suit. He looked as his simian cohort who did look weaker than I first realized. _"Once again you showed your worth good buddy, enjoy the rest._" The Return beam came out and Pansage vanished. As Cilan placed the Pokeball back into his pocket I helped him up.

_"Not bad Cilan"_ I congratulated him with an enjoyable tone _"You know Iris was right battling can work just for fun as well."_

"Pika-Pika-Ka" {Not Bad At All}

He Got up and placed his hand on my shoulder while fastening the button loose on his vest._ "I tell you Ash, there's no doubt that you are a flavor to be reckoned with."_

But before I could respond we felt it. A tremor shook the ground knocking us on our behinds. The whole lake vibrated and we could see legions of Tranquil, Patrat, Deerling, Emolga, and even a few non native to Northern Unova Pokémon rush away from the epicenter which we now could tell was the rocks where our camp was.

_"Ash are you all right?_" I heard Cilan yell.

_"I'm fine so is Pikachu,"_ He waved his right arm while on top of my head _"what about you._"

Before he could respond the tremor gave away to a streak of blue energy rising out of the rocks. It enveloped the rocks and shot straight skyward opening up the sky itself to the point where we could see the darkness of space. Our jaws dropped we had no idea what we did or even if someone caused this. The beam soon after disapated and the pokemon who ran off returned resuming what they were doing. One thought was still on my mind.

_"Cilan do you Think Iri…"_ Before he could hear me I saw him racing for the rocks ready to climb back up. Something deeper was going on and now I was starting to believe it. As I hurried to catch up my thoughts turned to my loved ones and friends everywhere else.

_"Mom, Professor Oak, Gary, Misty, May, Brock, Tracy, Max, Dawn... I really hope you guys didn't see that."_ Little did I know this was only the beginning.


	4. 3: The Asgard Coincidence Collision

_**Chapter 3:**_

_** The Asgard Coincidence Collision**_

_**(Note if somebody could back me up and tell me if this is plauible or not let me know otherwise i'll say im just making up the science)**_

* * *

** March 24, 2011 **

Rather then having to go all the way out to Carlsbad Howard arranged Rex to bring his equipment and set up in an empty classroom and conduct their godless laser machine there. Sheldon and Raj were walking in with the equipment all the while Sheldon kept going off about the prospect.

_"A coat rack are you serious, what is this Narnia?" _

_"The coat rack must be relevant in the experiment"_ Raj pointed out _"Sheldon, be grateful that we don't need Denathor to channel our inner energies to switch universes._ "

Leonard who was ahead of them holding the door open was really getting annoyed at the fourth straight day of Raj calling this Fringe and he would not have it _"Raj, you compare this to Fringe one more time and I'll have you banned from our trip to San Diego to see Thor on the 6th."_

After ten minutes of setting up the group now gathered around a converted wardrobe that had a computer installed in on the right side. Cords perturbed out of the back to a secondary control computer set up on a table. Nearby stood goggles and a metal cube looking really ominous.

Now as for Rex he seemed off to the others but to Howard he could be considered an even better friend then Sheldon ever was. The brown Crewe cut of hair barley kept in what looked like semi anorexic head cheeks. The long white jacket that barley concealed an Aaron Rodgers jersey from his playing days at Cal Berkley protruded from his chest. The ensemble was complete with crew cut shorts and a pair of rain boot converted sandals. All in all to them he was even weirder than their colleagues at the university. The tension was broken by Sheldon who started the ball rolling asking the big question.

_"You weren't at the Super Bowl in Dallas, were you?"_

Rex took one quick look at Sheldon and fired a nod his direction. Now he turned his attention to the machine at hand.

_"Gentleman as I'm sure Howard has let on about my talents. My work involves molecular physics, including the only seen on sci-fi shows molecular teleportation."_

All the guys but Sheldon were impressed.

_ "Teleportation, like that."_ Before Raj could finish his statement Sheldon covered his mouth with his own hand nodded for Rex to continue and rushed to get some Purell.

_"Yes Rajesh like Fringe, my wardrobe over here allows me a controlled space in which I can fire proton and neutron beams."_ Sheldon after 5 rounds of Purell walked up to the service side of the wardrobe and knocked multiple times in and along the wooden frame. Rex continued not noticing Sheldon around.

_"The beams are controlled by this connecting computer are linked to five sensor markers on the sides and 7 below and on top. I can systematically recreate the collisions made by **CERN** in the **LHC** literally tearing a hole in space time. The wardrobe of course was inspired by the Narnia book tacky yes but CS Lewis was the door to whole other worlds."_

Now Sheldon stopped knocking and joined the others again. _"Good Rex, how can anyone have the power to replicate **CERN'**s famous antimatter device?"_

Leonard rubbed the upper corner of his eyes clearly annoyed by Sheldon's persistence. _"Sheldon just let him show us." _

_"Ok, Leonard I will, Rex the floor is now yours."_

Rex went to the computer and started typing in data in the computer all the while Howard placed the metal cube into the wardrobe. He shut the door and joined the others.

_"Ok gents stand back_" Rex yelled while handing eye goggles to them. He pressed the enter button on the laptop and multiple strikes of energy began emanating from the wardrobe completely enveloping the box. The light was so bright that they could see through each others skin, the highlight being Sheldon's peanut better and jelly flatbread sandwich floating in the stomach. After 30 more seconds the light suddenly stopped. The gang removed their goggles.

_"Rex what's going on?_" Raj quipped Rex went over and checked the box that Howard had placed inside. There was a small residue of dust but the only ellgible remant was a tiny black dot.

_"That's not a portal Rex,_" an annoyed Sheldon threw out. _"That's a disintegration ray, you lied to me, to us were done here."_ Sheldon ran out very mad and was violently kicking the corner wall several times in a row.

_"Sheldon wait up,"_ Leonard and Raj yelled and ran after him.

Howard stayed to chat with Rex. _"Ok, did that thing really disintegrate that box?"_

Rex rubbed his eye vehemently confused. _"It depends on what disintegration means"_

_ "Thanks for coming man, I've have to go catch up with the guys, I'll call a few friends to help you carry your stuff out. "_ Howard left while Rex called for a data read all the while the computer embed in the wardrobe read

_** PORTAL OPENED MOLECLAR TRANSFER COMPLETE**_

* * *

**May 6, 2011 **

The group including Penny and Howard's Fiancé Bernadette went to San Diego that evening for the IMAX 3D screening of Thor. After dropping off Howard and Bernadette, along with Raj, the trio just exited an In and Out while on a discussion of the movie.

_"Leonard is it me or did that girl who played Sif looked better than me?" _Penny pondered while downing a burger.

_"Looks aren't everything"_ quipped Leonard _"I mean Sif wasn't that good looking." _

Sheldon sarcastically scoffed at that notion. _"Oh please, you were eyes open at any point she was in a scene. I swear even comic book depictions of real Norse gods always get you in the pants."_

_ "That Hemsworth was really great though."_ Penny rebutted _"Any dude with a beard and biceps like that, should have my support if Hannibal decided to take another Odinsleep to take over asagard." _

_"The only issue I have with the film,"_ Sheldon pondered while munching on a fry _"Is that Thor had his helmet on for 15 seconds in the opening scene in the throne room and that was it. Right before Odin smelled the frosties, how hard is it to have more classic Thor before movie Thor. " _

Leonard took a sip of his mountain dew while he got an IM on his phone. Making the turn to Los Robles he grabbed it and checked the screen _"Howard said that lighting struck three times in the city while we were in San Diego."_

Penny and Sheldon held half eaten burgers and looked at each other questionably.

_ "It didn't rain at all how could there be lightning?" _

_"Oh that's easy Penny, ball lightning can occur without any warning in its spherical…"_ Sheldon went on with his expiation but Leonard knew better than to listen.

_"Sheldon here's the thing though; Howard said there was an aurora in the sky before each strike. You know what happened in the movie before Thor landed on the ground."_

That shut him up.

_"Leonard if you're telling me that an aurora before a lighting strike like the Bifrost Bridge in the movie occurred in 3 separate spots during our time in San Diego, well I look at you with…" _

Sheldon could not get the words out as they heard a thud on the front side of the car and Leonard spun into a nearby fire hydrant. Messes of burger, and soda covered Sheldon and Penny as they got out of the car followed by Leonard. They were clearly shaken up and they went over to see what they hit and they knew they were within a block and a half of their building, the hydrant began jetting behind them when they saw it.

The Girl was dressed in a two piece beige skirt with pink trim on the side and shoes. The skirt was white in color and the shoes itself had a pink trim. Wearing a pink lace backpack her skin was the color of a fine Belgian chocolate. Everything on her was perfect except for one start detail and it wasn't the blood rolling down her head and hand.

_ "Who has purple hair?"_ Penny pointed out obviously egotistic.

The purple hair was very long and flowing covering the bulk underside of her body held up on the head by two yellow clips. Sheldon was now cowering in fear.

_ "Guys we should get her up."_

_ "Sheldon we need to call the cops we damaged a fire hydrant they can get her to a hospital not us." Leonard yelled _

_"I'm with Leonard on this."_ Penny rapidly nodded looking for any bystanders.

_ "Guys did Natalie Portman call the cops when she mowed down Thor, no she got him up was kind and courteous and took him to a hospital."_

_ "Sheldon this isn't like Thor, 1 we're in the city not New Mexico, 2 that was a movie and this never happens in movies and 3…"_ Leonard barley got out 3 when the girl slowly began to move.

Sheldon rushed over while Penny began dialing on her phone. Sheldon came around to face the girl and wiped away the blood on her hands and face. _"Miss look at me you're going to be fine."_ He reassured her while Penny got through on her phone. _"Were going to get you to a hospi…"_

_ "A…x…e…w…_" The girls face slowly came alive and she started to twitch her fingers.

_ "Ax…ew." _

_"Leonard she's complaining about her hair help!"_ Leonard rushed over while Penny was chatting hard on the phone. Sheldon continued to stare hard at the girls face.

_ "Axew,_" Now she stated feeling around her hair

_"Axew!_" Her voice was now more frantic. She kept repeating it and looking at her surrounding by this point Sheldon had to say it. _"Given the state of your lavender follicles Axe is definitely Ew indeed._"

_ "Axew where are you?"_ She now popped to her feet and looked ready to attack.

_ "Where am I? Who are you three? What did you do with my Axew?"_ The anger in her voice was palpable was she still felt around her hair. Sheldon and Leonard were now looking at each other worried.

_"Leonard I agree Call the cops she's off her rocker."_

_ "Sheldon, now if this is by some chance like Thor, don't you think one of us would have a taser on them." _

Sheldon had no words for response. Meanwhile the girl reached behind her and into her belt.

_"Emolga take care of these..."_ She barley got out before spasaming uncontrollably. A taser current could be seen coming out of her exposed kneecap and the guys saw it and turned.

_"Penny!" _

_"What, guys I'm on the phone with Bernadette and I'm not Kat Dennings I don't have a taser on me."_

The girl now collapsed the blood pooled out of her outfit.

_"If it wasn't Penny..."_ Sheldon got out before someone cleared her throat.

_ "If it wasn't Penny it must have been a neurobiologist who happens to carry a taser with her for protection at nights." _

That's when they saw the dark hair and short horned rims of Sheldon's friend who was a girl but not a friend.

_"Amy Farah Fowler?_" Sheldon blurted out while Amy recoiled the taser and walked out of the shadows toward them

_"Sheldon, Leonard, Bestie, how are you guys tonight?"_


	5. 4: Cloven off the Tusken Path

_**Chapter 4: Cloven off the Tusken Path **_

* * *

_"Where is she?"_ I heard Cilan yell as we neared the top of the rocks. What we saw from below we figured either iris was caught in it or got way but when we got back up to the rocks, nothing its as if we had vanished for an hour and everything laid still.

_"It's like nothing happened at all,"_ I pointed out to Cilan but he knew better, he knew something was off.

_"Pika-Pi Chu-Pika"_ {Ash look there} Pikachu pointed out one thing that was new however a piece of paper. A note from Iris probably I grabebd at and looked awestruck that she would leave a note.

_"Ash what does it say,_" Cilan's tension was starting to get to noticeable.

_"It Say's_ **[Dear Ash, Cilan, and Pikachu, I went ahead to gather herbs and fruit as well as get some training in for Axew and Emolga, well see you at the next Pokémon Center in three days. Signed Iris and Axew]**"

Cilan noticed a detail and laughed _"Axew's hand print cleverly notated."_

I looked around feeling a bit uneasy. _"She's been known to bluff before so why are we so sure she's telling the truth now." _

_"Crazy Ash, the nearest Pokémon Center is an 8 hour walk eastward from here. She's sure to find her way."_ Cilan laughed it up and he and Pansage started to do the dishes.

I was less than optimistic however when it came to Iris. Like Cilan it seemed that Iris had a hidden agenda. I'm having a feeling that the so-called village of dragons is actually a nickname for a city. 20 minutes was all we needed to clean up the bulk of the camp and clear the rocks. With Iris gone she did the decent thing and take out her third of the work. The decent came next as we came up on the flat northern side of the rocks. As we turned to head back to the main route I now noticed something weird.

_"Cilan was that cave there before?"_ A small cave had now been exposed in the wall of the rocks. The boulders on either side tell me it did happen recently but Cilan gave one look and shook his head.

_"It must have happened with the earthquake. Iris must have been way from here when it happened. I wouldn't worry too much Ash." _

The voice in my head was telling me that he was actually talking about himself. We did think that over and moved ahead onward. The 8 hours was long but unlike our time with Iris it did seem to pass very quickly. Our main point of discussion was my upcoming seventh gym battle and the speculation on what my strategy would be. All the while we were walking Pikachu kept his ear open for any sign of Axew. It was just about the point of sunset when we were on the verge of collapsing, well mainly me.

_"Oh man sunset, how farther do we have to go?" _

Cilan grabbed his spare C-Gear and opened the Xtranciver that came with it. Carefully checking the thing out so we would not have any mishaps along the finally he stopped dead in his tracks.

_"Ash I think we're here." _

Without even realizing it we ran smacked dab into the Pokémon Center. My stomach could not contain myself any longer.

_"Good food here I come"_ I ran in all the while Cilan remained tense.

Before walking in, Cilan now noticed a sharp stick poking out of the bush near the sliding door. He picked it up.

_"Hmm. Looks like Axew's tusk._" I saw him placed it in his bag as he came in to join me in the commons.

**15 Hours Later **

We stuffed ourselves and Cilan took his time using the Pokémon Centers laundry service. The rest that followed taht night was refreshing as well. The next morning while Nurse Joy was taking a look at everyone, and she did mention having an uptake after the earthquake yesterday, I decided to bring up my concerns to Cilan while we were eating breakfast.

_"Why did you run up the wall yesterday?"_

Cilan looked puzzled as he took a bite of his bagel, _"What do you mean Ash, I wasn't racing."_

_ "After the earthquake I saw you racing back up the wall to our camp. Cilan its okay I know you're concerned about Iris, and I know you may have a thing for her trust me, back home Misty feels the same way."_

Cilan never responded back I think I may have stumped him on that notion. Then came the familiar beep and we knew she was done. The door opened and Nurse Joy and Audino came out with two trays. Pikachu was all smiles of course.

_ "Ash, Cilan everyone's in good shape." _

We both nodded politely _"Thanks Nurse Joy"_

But then we saw a look of tension I've never seen on any of the Nurse Joys anywhere.

_"Cilan I wanted to let you know that we did receive a phone call asking for you."_

Cilan was now as concerned as I was. _"Do you know who it was from Nurse Joy?"_

_ "He said his name with Cress, your brother." _

The look on his face was now one of pure terror _"Cress, oh no._" Audino motioned for Cilan to follow her and I can tell he was being shown to a private phone lounge away from the public phones.

My tension was just as grave _"Cress, What Happened?"_


	6. 5: The Lupine Deformity Deterrent

_**Chapter 5: The Lupine Deformity Deterrent.**_

* * *

** May 6, 2011 8:30 P.M.**

Raj had just been dropped off by the group when he made the long climb up the stairs and into his apartment. He quickly turned the knob and entered while setting his keys in a bowl.

_"How was the movie…?"_ A voice called out while he put up his jacket. Raj turned to see the figure on the couch and looked sort of agitated.

_"Hi sis, movie's great."_

Priya was Raj's sister and she was staying with him the past four months while in town on business. In the meantime she had rekindled her short fling with Leonard into a full blown relationship and she did not like it when not included in on activities.

_"Raj was Leonard with you?_" She inquired looking oh so annoyed. Raj was a bit annoyed as well every time she asked.

_"Give it a rest Priya, I swear it was like that one time you saw him out with Penny, he likes you and makes me uncomfortable at the same time. Just like that one time he wasn't there it was just me, Sheldon, Howard, Bernadette, and Penny."_

Priya knew how painful the last few weeks had been personally since Howard had a huge crush on Bernadette so she hugged him clearly out of sympathy.

_"How've you been holding up since Howard got engaged."_

All Raj did was whimper in his sisters arms. She broke off and turned to the window.

_"The weirdest thing did happen while you were away, there were three lightning strikes and the second was just a block away from here."_

Raj snapped out of his mood and looked concerned _"Is anyone hurt?" _

_"No but this weird northern lights aurora was in the sky with the strikes, it fizzled up before it happened and soon after."_

Suddenly the mood was broken by a soft scratching outside of the door.

_"Raj see what it is."_ Priya yelled while heading for the bathroom

Raj went for the door and grumbled to himself expecting the worst. "Sheldon I swear if this is a new knock for you..."

He turned opened the knob and saw it. A weird dog like creature with olive green skin and a small mandible was leaving deep claw marks in the door. It then turned to scratch the door with a stick perturbing out of its jaw.

_"Priya it's a dog"_ he yelled back _"and it looks like it has been impaled with a stick."_

She ran over barley concealing her figure with a robe.

_"The little thing is way too cute..."_ Meanwhile the dog noticed an apple on the kitchen table and ran past them. It hopped right up and started to eat it.

_"Hey, that's mine Give it back._" Raj ran over and tried to pick up the dog off the table. The weight of the dog was the unusual factor as Raj could tell it wasn't moveable.

_ "What do you eat rocks? You must weigh like 200 lbs."_

Priya grabbed another apple from the cupboard _"Raj should I call the vet, I mean he looks like he's bleeding."_

Raj thought that through first. There looked like no visible trace of blood but he thought the stick should be removed first.

_"Ok my fine puppy friend. Let's get that stick out of your mouth."_

He reached for the stick and began to bend it to a breaking point. The dog was scratching his shirt and chest looking clearly in pain.

_"Easy little guy I'm just trying to get…"_ Raj continued to wedge the stick while the dog started to have a strange blue energy form around its mouth.

_"Raj i'd stop try…"_ Priya barley got out as the energy slowly got bigger.

"Ax….ew!" The dog opened its jaw and fired off the sphere of energy hitting Raj square in the chest and burning off his shirt. The sizzle could be seen on him. The blast sent him flying backwards making a visible dent in his couch. The mark of a burn could be seen on both the couch and deeper burns were present on Raj's chest.

_"RAJ!"_ She screamed out when she raced around to grab something to put the dog in. Settling on a large box she threw down an apple as a kind gesture and then dropped the box hard on the dog. Priya ran over to her brother's side while the dog slowly began to scratch the box not liking his closed quarters. She held her brother's head in her arms touching his burned off skin.

_"Raj speak to me." _

_"Sis…"_ Raj slowly mumbled while managing to get back on his feet. _"That's no ordinary dog."_ The last of his strength gone he fell backward smacking the carpet hard clearly unconscious. All Priya could do was look at the box and whohartedly agree. Visibly panicked she ran and grabbed her phone.


	7. 6: Together or Alone

**Chapter 6: Together or Alone?**

**A/N. My longest chapter so far wow this is a doozy. The next 4 chapters will have 2 halves each taking place in Unova and Pasadeena they will alternate in chapter 8. Enjoy cause a lot happens. **

* * *

When Cilan came back from the phone lounge he shared everything from the call and I was still dumbfounded.

_"Your Grandmother died?_

_"Yes, Cress said it happened 2 days ago and that they've called every Pokémon Center in a 10 mile radius of our last location trying to find me."_

I knew what to do so I just embraced him as any friend would do.

_"Are you going to be ok man,"_

_"Yes Ash, I'll be fine but I have to go back to Striaton for the funeral."_

That was a small concern _"Striaton's a two and a half week walk from here. When is the funeral anyway?"_

_"Chili says that it will be as soon as I get back into the city."_

I motioned for Pikachu who was on the bench to do something. He leapt onto Cilan's shoulder in the same spot he usually takes on mine and nuzzled himself against his cheek comforting him the same way he does for me.

_"Thanks Pikachu that was needed." _Cilan rebutted and rubbed the back of his ears.

While we sat there Audino came out wheeling an electric bicycle.

"Audin-Audino" {Here you go}

Cilan got up and grabbed the bike in a confused state. _"What is this for"_Then I noticed Nurse Joy come out

_"Cilan I heard about you situation and I want to help."_ She joined Audino right by the bike _"This is our centers latest in a long line of electric bicycles I want you to borrow this."_

Cilan still looked confused so I decided to get what he was thinking out of his chest _"Nurse Joy, He has to get back to Striaton and it's a 2-3 week walk."_

_"Oh, these bikes can easily get to Castelia in 2 ½ days so Striaton's an easy 8."_

That gave Cilan the biggest smile on his face as he hugged them both _"Thank you both so much."_ He ran off and started to pack his stuff, for the first time I actually showed a bit of concern on my face.

_"He's leaving too?"_

**1 Hour Later**

I stood with Cilan outside of the Pokémon center with everything he had packed up and organized. Pikachu was helping load the smaller stuff. My concern over being alone was now palpable.

_"Cilan are you sure you don't need me to come with?"_

He gave me a simple nod. _"Ash, as much as I want you to, it's for family only."_

_"But what about Iris, what if she comes back or doesn't come back."_

_"Ash, don't worry she'll be back and if not when I get back in a month we'll go look for her."_

I felt the gulp in my throat at that word. _"A month are you sure?"_

_"I left you with enough Pokémon food for the gang for the month and if the complimentary meals don't feel filling enough there's always the berries we came into on our way here."_

I could tell there was no other way of dissuading him so I reached out for his hand. _"Best wishes on your journey home then."_

He shook it intensely _"Ash, I'll be back you can trust me."_

Unlike Iris I could sort of trust his word on this stuff. _"He's like Brock, always reliable."_

With that he turned to the road. _"Well I'm off, see you in a month."_ The bike went off in the road and he peddled up all the way to the hill near the furthest point of view. Before leaving my sight he stopped and called out Pansage. They both waved and just like a blink when Team Rocket gets launched into the sky he was gone.

I looked at Pikachu with a sense of determination _"You up for some training buddy."_

"Pika-Pika" {Always}

_"Then I'm game lets get the others."_ With that we both headed back inside and I was now set for the month-long exile that lied before me.

**Day 4**

The cave was long and it was big. Pikachu and I looked like we had been in the cave for while. Pignite led the way and we just kept holding on for a way out.

_"What the…"_ I heard something slam just behind us and it now looked like we were now sealed in by a rock grove. The walls on top of it began to glow the same blue that light on the day of the earthquake shown.

Meanwhile a voice began to echo, I readied Pikachu but then we started to recognize that voice.

_"Ash, help me."_

I tuned to the wall and saw that Iris was now trapped in the wall looking very injured. The energy had now begun to consume everything.

_"Iris hold on I'll get you out."_

I raced to the wall but it slipped away.

_"Ash!"_

_"Iris!"_

I shot up sweat fully on my face and now realized I was in the top bunk of my room at the Pokémon Center.

Of all 6 rooms in this center the maximum they can hold at a time is 45 trainers. We asked Nurse Joy on the day Cilan left if I could reserve a room for the month and she granted it on the provision that he could give it up if it ever got to full capacity. Luckily the most I've seen is 15 trainers. So we did have a room to ourselves.

_"Why am I having this dream?"_ I looked around at my surroundings and noticed a still atmosphere. Pikachu was down by my right arm curled up sleeping with no movement when I shifted. One thought still laid on my mind.

_"Iris where are you and what kind of trouble are you in."_ I slumped back down on the pillow in defeat. Sleep would overtake me in mere minutes.

**Day 9**

I nailed down my daily routine by the beginning of the second week. After dawn I got up and paced the room while not waking Pikachu, he would join me within 15 minutes however to help me prepare breakfast. After I ate breakfast with him and the others we all would head into morning workouts taking 40 minutes depending on the timing of everyone.

Then Pikachu reffed the sparring matches between the others. I'm grateful that Nurse Joy loaned an extra Audino to assist. We'd be back to lunch by midday as I set up on one of the picnic tables in the back. Cilan's instructions were also helpful as I did manage to add in variety into the meals. After everyone was full Pikachu led the others for free time as I got 2 hours alone. That time was great for thinking, napping as well but mostly I thought.

The battle club was down the road and just for a break in the action I would go in there every other day just to hone my skills. Don George did note that I was becoming almost like a regular customer but I noted that I was just like everyone else that came in. Between running on a treadmill with Pignite, lapping in the pool with Oshawott, and weight training with Snivy we all got trim.

I set out the food during dinner and left Pikachu in charge as I went to the phone lounge to check out the situation back home. Mom of course would be checking in but I'd reassure her everything is fine. The gang was also in check but mostly I wanted to know if Cilan got back okay and where Iris was.

With no other trainers in the room I kept everyone out and allowed them to occupy the other beds in the room. For some reason Oshawott wanted Pikachu's spot right next to me but after he cut my hand with a razor shell I vowed to not keep him out past 8:30, For as I would soon learn in a short time.

_"Things get real crazy after 8:30"_

Everyone was asleep as I finally got in bed by 10:25 after planning out the next day. No matter how much I wanted to switch things up routine set in and I did not like it. Before dozing off id always think of one simple thing it was usually something different each night but almost always it was one thing.

_"Misty…"_

**Day 15**

By the beginning of the 3rd week I was getting a bit tired of this and my wear was beginning to show.

_"It's been 2 weeks since Ives seen Iris, should I go looking for her."_ That thought was heavy on my mind as I was watching the others wander the garden. Pikachu had stayed next to me as he was sensing my down outlook. I decided to look at my badges, 6 of the 8 spots of the case were filled and looking the other 2 had my mind racing.

How often did I have my friends as a cheering section to motivate me to my victories, since Brock at Pewter I've always had a cheering section no matter how small. Even when I battled Cilan and his brothers Iris sort of kept me into the game. But, my rivals have always gone at it alone and yet achieved better results doing it faster, Gary, Harrison, Paul, Barry, Trip, everyone. Now I was starting to think about abandoning them and for once finishing this journey on my own.

_"Should I just…"_ The badge case slipped right out of my hands and tumbled beneath the bench setting covered in dirt. Then like a flash I saw a Minccinno dart across the lawn and went to work cleaning the case with its tale. Then something dawned on me about the way it cleaned.

_"Wait is that…?"_ Then came the shadow and I groaned in my mind. _"Crap"_

_"Minccinno hold on a minute!" _Even from a distance I can recognize the shadow of her. The blonde hair covered by a green Beret with a white trim topped off dressed up in orange with a small white bag and her white shoes as a compliment. Her presence meant one thing, injury and I was not set for that given my circumstances.

_"Bianca I got this call Minccinno back."_

The second she heard me however she picked up speed and I felt her body smack me hard. The ground seemed to speed me up as I rolled backward for a good 8 feet finally stopping in a bush. Within my rolling my hat flew off and my shoes went airborne smacking Pikachu really hard on the back.

"Pika-Chu!" I didn't see the Thunderbolt that followed but knowing Pikachu he gave Bianca and Minchino a pretty great shock and that usually would knock them out. The groaning confirmed that nice but overkill. Pikachu rushed over to me and pulled me out of the bush.

"Pika-Pi, Pikachu-Pika" {Ash are you all right?}

I pulled myself up to get a look _"Just a little dizzy buddy."_ I weakly got out while Pikachu helped me to my feet.

About 7 minutes later we took our party inside and sat on the chairs in the lounge. Both Pikachu in Minccinno were nuzzled up in our laps. Then she got down to business.

_"Ash, I'm glad I caught you Professor Juniper sent me this way to see if you were ok."_

That threw me for a loop _"Professor Juniper's looking for me?"_

_"Yes,"_ She sighed heavily _"She picked up a seismic disturbance in the area that was followed by a surge of energy that broke through the sky."_ I could see her hesitating before continuing and I could tell she did not want this going too loudly. _"Juniper's thinking Reshiram was involved."_

I wanted to avoid the obvious so I decided to tell her. _"Reshiram?, we were right next to the rocks when the surge happened."_

Bianca shushed me for the next item _"Ash she's on her way up here to check it out."_

With that word now my concerned turned to the fate of my friends. _"Did Cilan get back to Striation? Was Iris Safe wherever she was?"_ I just slumped back on the chair.

Bianca now looked worried.

_"Ash, I thought Iris and Cilan were with you, did something happen?"_

_"We lost Iris 2 weeks ago."_

_"You lost her?"_

_"Iris left an hour before the earthquake to gather food, and we haven't seen her since."_

Her curiosity grew _"Cilan is he...?"_

Bianca looked like she was about to cry so I reassured her.

_"Nothing's wrong with him Bianca. A day after we showed up to the center he got a call from Cress saying their grandmother had passed away. He went home and I've been here waiting for Iris since."_

Bianca was now in an understanding mood, and it now looked like she was about to say something to ease my mood.

_"Ash, I know you're sad that you've been left alone. But there is a piece of advice I learned long ago that can help you out."_

Now I was curious _"What is it?"_

_"Clean your room"_ She could tell it was the wrong saying and slid her beret clean off in embarrassment._ "No that's what my mother tells me when I'm dirty, come on Ash you've seen my bag."_

I let out a huge moan and sighed heavily.

_"Your friends are your greatest strength but yourself is your greatest weakness."_

For the first time someone actually got out what I was thinking. I should go off alone and complete this journey by myself for once proving I don't need to rely on others. Then Bianca rubbed Minccinno on the tail readying herself for what to ask next.

_"Hey Ash, I got a proposition for you."_ She took my hands together and eased off my gloves. "_I'm actually looking for someone to travel with as I'm close to getting my 8th badge as well. If you're interested I can come back in 5 days. Also I found this weird metal box in the road about 6 weeks ago."_

She handed me a small metal box that looked like it couldn't be opened I scratched at it looking off. _"Bianca what does this do?"_

_"No Idea, I'll be back in 96 hours for an answer. See you later."_ With that Bianca ran off after getting her beret Minccinno followed suit and that just left Pikachu staring at me with a full measure of confusion.

_"Hmm. Maybe Bianca is a better fit than Iris and Cilan."_ I motioned for Pikachu to follow me as I went into the woods to start looking for the others as it was almost dinner. I needed to make a descison and it wouldn't be fair for the others to make it without getting their invoice.

**Day 19**

The night before Bianca was supposed to come back I had called Junipers assistants to talk to my Pokémon I had in storage. I gained the info I needed and gathered everyone in our room just after dinner. Pikachu was sitting on the metal box on the table next to a white board that I had marked with the votes of whether to wait here for Cilan or go on with Bianca only 6 more votes were required.

_"Guys, I'm not one for calling meetings but I did not want to force this on you all. Bianca made a convincing proposal and I would want you to think clearly. The decision is to whether wait for Cilan in 10 days or go on with Bianca when she arrives tomorrow afternoon._ Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, and Levanny were all just as confused and curious. They knew about what needed to happen and didn't want to do it.

_"Ok guys by a show of hands who votes for"_

My hand went up as I noticed Snivy shooting up a vine. Scraggy dropped his skin as his hand also went up. _"Ok 3 as for joining Palpitoad and Boldore makes 5."_ I made the tallies hard to get the points in. I now looked at the others curiously anticipating the vote.

_"And who wants to wait for Cilan?"_

Oshawott's Scalchop and Pignite's hand both went up then I saw the leaf.

"Leavan-Leavanny" {I want to stay} he said with emphasis

_"Ok 3 against joining Unfeazent and Krokorok, means Pikachu you have the deciding vote."_

I saw the mood on Pikachu's face grow pale it looked like he had no intention of making a decisions. The pressure on his face led him to fling an electro ball at the board out of shock. We dove out of the way and I motioned for Pikachu to calm down. He then smiled and raced up my back to his spot.

"Pika-Pi Pika-ka-Pika" {Ash I'm game}

I smiled knowing we were set for a new beginning. Then I helped clean up the room prepping for what was to come.

* * *

**May 7, 2011**

The noise of the EKG monitors beeped steady and hard. The hospital room looked like it was just recently had visitors. The tubes and wires connected to the body as the long lavender hair flowed outward. Iris looked as if shed been there for a while, her familiar clips were gone as the bulk of her hair flowed on the bed. Cuts dotted her face and hands as a small blanket kept her in check. The gleam of her bag showed in the corner closet as all her clothes were cleaned off and placed in along with the rest of her posseions.

Then slowly but surely signs of movement came alive from her body. There was a slight twist of a finger rustle of a toe, and squeeze of her hand. Mumbling then slowly came form under hear breath her face looked like it was dreaming. Shock then came next as she shot upwards.

_"Cilan, no don't!"_Awake and alert she looked around the hospital room wondering why she was there and completely enveloped in her long hair. Luckily the tubes were still connected not setting anything off. The sound of a toilet came from the bathroom and a man wearing a red shirt with a lighting bolt on the front came out looking intrigued.

_"Ah, good you're awake. Iris I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper."_

Iris gave one look at Sheldon and gagged not familiar with the way he was dressed.

_"Dr, where am I and why aren't you dressed like a regular doctor."_

_"No Comment on that, now Iris I'd like to ask you a few questions based on your predicament."_

_"Predica-what?"_

Sheldon clearly not looking happy shook his head. _"And they say aliens are curious, one of my good friends is in the burn center getting prepped for surgery after taking a ball of blue fire from the mouth of your own dog."_

Iris knew immediately who he was talking about and looked concerned _"You saw Axew where is he?"_

_"Your dog is under lock and key in my apartment, now it's my turn for questions, I'd like to know who you are, where you come from and where I can get your purple hair dye?"_

"Dr. Cooper I'm still confused about why I'm here but I can tell you how I got here."

Sheldon sat down in the chair by her bed. _"Go on…"_


	8. 7: Back to Before the World Shifted

**A/N: I apologize about the length of time between Chapters but this story has gotten so far away from me. This is not what I had planned orginally but I'm going to end this prematurley. The next 2 chapters will remain intact but the chapter after that will serve as a conclusion followed by an epilogue that I had originally Intended to place at the end of the narrative. I got something big cooking and what will come when this is done will be great. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Back to Before the World Shifted**_

* * *

_"They always go on leaving me alone don't they?"_

Well once again that little kid Ash shot off his mouth and decided to challenge me. I sent him off to Cilan and they went off to the lake. That left Axew and I alone at our camp, part of me wanted to watch but another part of me was still seething. Yet there was something I knew we needed to do.

_"Axew should we watch I mean we could use some food for the next few days, right?"_

_"Ax-Ewewew" {Indeed Yes}_ His response was all the ammo I needed.

_"Ok, while they're battling we could go off for a few days and train too I mean," The next part I Barley got out. "He would have to face me soon right?"_

I let that seemingly mundane thought slip away as I grabbed paper to write a note. After writing I grabbed what I would need for the next 3 days, Axew decided to sign it too as he somehow managed to cover his hoof in ink. Once he jumped on my head off we went.

Unlike our climb up the seemingly endless climb down was a much easier task unlike what Ash suggested. I was near the bottom when Axew inadvertently decided to misfire a Dragon Rage which Ash coined up as Dragon sneeze, on the rock wall.

_"Oh no..."_ I lost my grip very quickly as rock collapsed all around us. We were a good 40 feet up as it is and I knew we were headed for disaster. Luckily my skill with the vines allowed me to double back flip on the larger of the rocks as I grabbed the left side of the wall just as the rocks gave way. The climb down was much easier as I reached the ground.

_"Axew you're not hurt are you?"_

_"Axew" {No}_ and that did make me chuckle a bit.

Once we regained our footing I saw it. The rocks from the point of Axew's blast had opened up what looked like a relatively large cave. What landed at the bottom was the bulk of the heavy stuff, ever my curiosity I knew we needed to go see this.

_"That is one big cave…we should move some of this rock."_ And I knew just the person to do it. _"Excadrill come on out and please help."_

After tossing the ball Excadrill came out he noticed the rock, without saying a word but flashing a smile he started to crush the boulders. Axew leapt off my hair and moved around the smaller ones. 15 minutes had passed by the time we cleared enough of a space to walk in. I let Emolga out soon after as we needed a light source for the walk in.

_"Ok guys lets head in, Emolga use flash and lead the way."_

With my faithful elsSquirrel's light source filling every nook and cranny we proceeded inward. We were 100 ft removed from the light of the entrance when Axew ran for the wall.

_"What is it Axew something on the wall?"_

Axew pointed a word out that was embedded onto the surface. Written in the Unown language. Although they weren't native to Unova our elder at the Village of Dragons mentioned that they were prevalent throughout the history of the region.

_"What does **SinJohKanOen** mean?"_

I felt the embossed letters over and over. There must be a reason this was there.

_"It must mean something, do you guys want to see what exactly?"_ Before I knew it Emolga and Excadrill raced ahead. Axew and I ran as fast as we could to catch up. As we looked around we noticed that the walls contained embossed pictographs of all the legendary trios from the four other regions. There were separate areas containing the birds, beasts, lake, elemental, and deity, were all in 4 identical rooms. This was getting weirder and weirder.

After 40 minutes of us wandering I started to get a little concerned, ever though I said three days on the note I began to worry we would get out even in those three days. I readied Excadrill to do something I never wanted to do at home. "

_"Excadrill, I know I'm not one for wrecking ancient ruins but were lost so can you please dig us out?"_

_"Ex-Excadrill" {Gladly}_

As I saw the tips of his hands began to tear away at the wall a strange blue glow came from the source of the dig. As it spread I began to run toward it.

_"Guys I think this is the way out follow me."_

I heard the others soon catch up as we raced along familiar walls we passed by before. The light kept tangling around corners and sides until I saw that there was a big blue wall.

_"Guys stop running it's a dead end."_

Axew was at the lead and quickly slammed hard into the blue wall. The right tusk flew up and landed 7 inches behind him. He fell over in absolute pain.

_"Axew, are you ok?_" We soon reached him and picked him up. Emolga and Excadrill looked back the way we came and I decided to keep them safe too and recalled them.

_"Guys return."_ The return beams came out on both Pokeballs as I set them in my bag. I wondered how this could possibly be worse as I set my hand along the wall. It slowly sunk in as another rock wall slid down. We were sealed in as the blue glow began to grow around us. Axew finally came to and felt along the wall.

_"What's happening Axew get on top of my head."_

The room began to shake as I felt Axew race up my back and jumped into my mane. Somehow I knew this was going to end one way or another. If I was going out I wanted to let Axew know how much I cared and loved him.

_"Axew, whatever happens just know I'm glad you were with me. I'm sorry I couldn't get you to evolve, and don't let go!"_

All the shaking around us grew to a fever pitch I knew we only had seconds left. The blue glow soon consumed us both, but rather than give way I felt the ground sink in then we were launched upward. I could feel myself going up and not seeing the ground. We soon exited the rock but there was no escape. The light around us slowly transpired and I knew we were being sent somewhere else.

_"Oh my god, where am I going..."_

We raced along the light and we could see stars pass, planets fall before us. As we slowly became one with the light I noticed a Pokeball drop from my pocket.

_"Excadrill No..."_ I knew I couldn't do anything else. The only thing to do was close my eyes. We were bound for another world. I felt something else let go of me but I didn't know that it was Axew at the time. I silently prayed that we weren't bound for somewhere horrible.

* * *

_**May 6, 2011 5:05 P.M. Pasadena CA.**_

The road home for Amy Farrah Fowler was one she enjoyed each day. Another hard day at work was in the books and now she focused on the quiet evening ahead. But on this Friday night one fact puzzled her.

_"How did I end up working later and the gang went to see Thor without me?"_

Her building came within a block and a half. Then the unthinkable happened, a bolt of lightning struck into a dumpster she barley passed. Her car spun around hydroplaning into a fire hydrant. It didn't nudge but that jolt made her parallel park a few feet away. Amy went back up the street confused and bewildered. Two more strikes occurred within 10 seconds as she reached the corner.

_"How does lightning manage to strike without any clouds in the sky."_ As she reached the alley the low sound inside the dumpster gave her a premise.

_"Well that sounds like garbage scattering."_

Amy reached the dumpster and noticed the burn residue of the strike on the wall. She grabbed the handles of the dumpster and lifted herself upward to see what was in there. The sight gave her a quick unease feeling.

_"OK now this is getting weird,"_ She saw the body of woman covered in trash with only a small tuft of purple hair sticking out. The body was lying face down and looked like it was moving. Amy leapt into the dumpster and started clearing garbage off her face and body. The woman slowly began to dig herself out.

"Ms. Are you all right." Amy held her and began to wipe off the dirt and grime near the cheeks and mouth.

_"Huh…"_ it was her only word and she slowly shook off the grime and gunk out of her hair.

_"Dumpster purple hair goddess, my name is Amy Farrah Fowler are you hurt?"_

_"Amy... Hi I'm Iris."_ Iris slowly came to her feet. Amy helped her climb out of the dumpster and shook off anything that was stuck off her clothes.

_"Iris I'm going to take you home and get you cleaned up."_

_"But Amy… where's Axew, he was with me a minute ago."_

_"One thing at a time Iris, first it looks like you could use a bath"_

Both women slowly walked away from the dumpster and reached the street corner. They reached Amy's car then came the ride to Amy's building.

* * *

**A/N Don't ask what happened between the time of this and Chapter 3. The next part will explain it all. Stay Tuned for more...**


	9. 8: The Illegal Immigrant Conundrum

_**A/N If i had planned this out right the time difference would have been equal to the amount of days it takes between en episode airing in the U.S. compared to it airing in Japan. Anyway enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 8: The Illegal Immigrant Conundrum** _

* * *

For Leonard it had been one of those days. What started out as a group outing to see Thor in all the almighty glory of IMAX had turned into a real life version as he committed a hit and run on an alien.

Leonard stayed and talked with police who arrived about the hydrant while Penny rode with the girl to Huntington Memorial. As Sheldon was a bit shaken up Amy took him away from the scene and to her nearby parked car. The way to the hospital led Amy to explain what had happened while Sheldon had one thought on his mind.

_"What do you mean you met her?"_

_"Sheldon..."_ Amy sighed heavily _"She is called Iris and yes we met. While you guys were off in San Diego I was driving home and saw one of the 3 lightning strikes in the sky hit the dumpster by my building."_

_"That makes no sense, the weather was clear and lightning can't happen without thunder."_

_"No clouds were present yes, but I checked the dumpster anyway and she was in there looking very injured. I pulled her out took her home, fed, cleaned her up, and forged government documents."_

_"Amy, harboring an illegal immigrant is one thing, but you said she was in a dumpster."_

_"Sheldon, like anyone is going to believe that she came down in a bolt of lightning."_

_"Actually Amy…"_

_"No Sheldon don't bring up Thor I'm still mad at you about that."_

The awkwardness aside led the drive to be comfier.

_"I forged her some basic documents claiming she's my sister and living with Penny, while getting 20 people I know to vouch for me. The best part was hacking a government website so shed have every credential set in stone."_

_"Amy that's a felony, I don't care how amazing Iris is. They find you and you're going to jail."_

Amy jerked the wheel a bit as a nincompoop maneuver. _"That's the beauty of this Sheldon; I destroyed all traces of my computer source after the hack. For all purposes it will be as if Iris lived here all along."_

Sheldon rubbed his chin worried _"Then why did you tase her after going through all this trouble."_

_"The whole time I kept hearing about her lost Axew, personally I did think she was a little bit off her rocker. As I later got texts from colleagues telling me about the other two strikes I pointed her in the direction they occurred. I followed her for 3 hours then saw you guys coming home and when Leonard mowed her down."_

_"So you saw her going crazy?"_

_"What choice did I have, I tased her to calm her down. Wish the cop didn't fine me and confiscate my taser though. At least with fake insurance she'll get all the best medical help around."_

_"This had better work Amy..."_

_"Cooper, you worry too much."_

They arrived at the hospital but had themselves one difficult time finding the room.

_**8:45 P.M.**_

Priya frantically dialed 911 while the box that held the mutant dog was being scratched repeatedly. The door then opened up.

_"Hey buddy you up to…"_ were Howards only words as he and Bernadette walked in and noticed the carnage. Priya walked over while hanging up.

_"Howard can you take Raj to the hospital I can't get through to 911."_

_"Oh my god Priya what Happened."_

Bernadette walked over to the box _"Howie I think this is what happened"_ she lifted up the box and the dog began to climb up her leg.

_"No, no, no sweetie dogs aren't supposed to climb up heads."_

[Axew] was the long noise out of the dog as Bernadette picked it up and looked at it.

_"Looks like you belong in the ugliest dog competition."_

The love fest was too much for Priya as she reached her breaking point. Reaching over her brothers shoulders she grabbed him and walked him out the door, Howard got the gist and turned back.

_"Bernie, were going to take Raj to the hospital can you stay here and watch the dog?"_

_"Ok this guy sure looks like fun"_ Priya let go of her brother's body and turned back to give one last look at the dog.

_"Bernadette it likes apples, I've got a ton in the fridge feed it accordingly."_

Bernadette smiled and waved them off. While loading Raj into his own car outside Howard looked at Priya simply confused.

_"How can a dog shoot a fireball?"_

_"Howard I know what I saw, and those burn marks on his chest are genuinely real and peeled easily."_

Howard slammed the car doors as Priya drove off.

_"Have you even thought about what to say when you get to the hospital?"_

_"Easy, he slipped and fell on the stove when I was about to fry up PF Changs."_

Howard gave Priya a very crossed eye look while he checked on Raj and his burn marks.

_**9:55 P.M.**_

With Iris' cover perfected by Amy she was admitted in no problem. Penny stood outside the waiting room expecting the doctor when Leonard came in. Penny ran over and they nearly embraced but protocol dictated otherwise.

_"Well how is Iris doing?"_

_"Nothing yet on why she passed out from the taser but they are doing a few more tests. It is a concussion and small cuts up and down the face, shell be here a good 3 days tops."_

_"I got to admit whatever Amy did worked wonders, at least she can get treatment. Normally Illegal's would have been turned away."_

_"She's a miracle indeed."_

The tension between the two former lovers was palpable but was soon broken by another person.

_"Leonard…"_

Both turned and saw Priya running up looking really concerned. Penny backed up and allowed them to embrace.

_"Priya what's going on?"_

_"Raj, burned himself very bad, he's getting prepped for surgery I figured I needed to get a Gatorade when I saw you two."_

Both Leonard and Penny looked on in total shock

_"Priya what happened to him?"_

_"I think it's best if you come see. Howards also here with him"_

_"But what about…"_

Penny tapped his shoulder in annoyance _"Go with Priya I'll stay with Iris."_

As the two of them walked away Priya turned to Leonard concerned _"Leonard who is Iris?"_

_"Some girl I decked with my car it's a long story."_

They then ran off while Penny stood by confused. Amy and Sheldon soon came up and they talked for 15 minutes catching each other up with both incidents. They proceeded to have a vigil until 11:00 as Sheldon did not want to bug anyone he traded watch on the dog with Bernadette. Eventually the group minus Priya and Amy as they were family went home to rest.

The next morning Sheldon was the lone person in watch on Iris as everyone else waited outside the operating room awaiting the results of Raj's skin graft surgery. He sat on the chair listening to a lecture play on his phone the whole time staring at Iris and her long flowing hair unbunched. His curiosity got the better of him.

_"How does a girl like that manage to keep that much hair and not have it hold her down. The clips have to give at some point."_

This puzzled him until he realized that he had to tinkle. Getting up he passed by her bag thinking how much it involved her hair care products. In the bathroom he whistled his favorite tune until he heard a bed rustle. Sheldon knew she was about to wake up so he sped up the process.

_"Brain function sounds like its returning, now it's time for some answers."_

* * *

_**1 Month Ago**_

_"Ash are you ready?"_ Bianca asked me when we got outside the Pokémon Center.

I knew I needed one last vote of confidence so I turned to Pikachu and he just smiled. I knew now that it was time.

_"Yes, let's go."_

We walked down the straight path to the main route all the while I looked for any signs of trouble so we wouldn't get tripped up. Suddenly a twinkle far in the distance grew close; as I turned to look I thought it was weird that it was on the ground.

_"What is…?"_

_"ASH!"_

I knew who that was immediately. The jeep came over the hill as I saw Cilan in the passenger seat with Juniper driving wildly down the road. We stopped in our tracks as Juniper spun the jeep around and the door was swung open.

_"Cilan where have you been I thought you weren't coming back."_

_"Ash, no time we've got to go back to the rocks, I think Iris is in trouble."_

I looked really concerned as I did have the dreams about her. _"Trouble?"_

_"Yes trouble, guys hurry!"_

I let Bianca get in first as I followed suit and shut the door. Juniper then turned the jeep around and sped off on the very same path we were on merely 4 weeks ago. Somehow I knew this would be only the start of something bigger.


	10. 9: The Recovery and Adjustment Corollary

_**Chapter 9: The Recovery and Adjustment Corollary**_

_**A/N FYT Up until the final line of the 3 lines of the Pasadeena half this was my original story. **_

* * *

**May 7, 2011 9:00 A.M.**

_"Let me get this straight you're from another world?"_ A dumbfounded Sheldon asked Iris as she now finished her explanation shaking away all her hair.

_"Unova is real Sheldon, and from what you are telling me Axew is here as well because the last time I saw him was in a vortex."_

Sheldon scratched his head in sheer confusion _"Only people like Thor can survive a vortex and not aliens."_ He put his chair away and came back over _"Not only that you tell me you were travelling with an anime character, fake creatures from a video game, and a cylon."_

Iris grew aggravated at his accusations _"Not Cylon, Cilan!" and why are you calling Ash a character?"_

_"You mean Satoshi don't you Iris?"_

That kept her quiet as Sheldon now rounded his way into a long winded explanation.

_"Pokémon is a game invented in 1995 by Satoshi Tajiri releasing and doing phenomenally well for the original GameBoy. Its success led an animated TV series to be produced centering around the in game character named Satoshi, after its creator. That success led to the series getting dubbed for this country where Satoshi was changed to Ash Ketchum a play on the franchises original motto "Gotta catch 'em all" _

_"Fine Sheldon you don't believe me I'll show you, grab my bag from the closet."_

_"Ok, Iris I will."_ Sheldon kept muttering to himself as he went over to grab her bag. The lace flung easy as he handed it over. Iris rummaged around in the bag checking to see if everything was in there. As she pulled out a small item a detail now stood out. _"You cleaned my clothes?"_

_"Yes, the blood on them was a bit woozy so after 11:00 last night I took all your clothes and shoes and cleaned them. Penny even managed to fix your hair clips so they won't have any other problems."_

_"Yeah, Amy did talk an awful lot about Penny I can see how good their chemistry is, just like me and Axew."_ Now that tension was relaxed as Iris grabbed the item in question and pressed the button enlarging it.

_"Wait I've played the game, That's a…"_ Iris facepalmed herself as Sheldon kept stuttering.

_"Pokéball Sheldon, you think all this is, is just a game. I'll show you how real they are."_ Iris tossed the ball up into the air. As it split plasmic energy came out and popped over slowly taking shape until the white light faded. The creature looked like a cross between a mouse and a squirrel.

_"Sheldon meet Emolga."_

The creature looked over at Iris then back up at Sheldon puzzled. "Emol-Emolga" {Where am I?}

Sheldon grabbed Emolga and flipped it over and over. _"Hmm…. A flying squirrel I guess if I poke this enough he'll attack?"_

_"Oh she'll definitely attack. Lets give him a taste of reality"_ Iris slyflully thought _"Okay Emolga use attract."_

One turn to Sheldon and Emolga shot of a blown kiss. Although Sheldon could not see it Iris knew it was working as Sheldon stood there motionless looking bored.

_"Iris see I proved my point, if Pokémon were real I'd be affected. As the case you are… JUST THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"_

_"That will keep him occupied."_ Iris thought as she gave Emolga a nod to stay with him, Iris then laid back down as she did feel a bit out of it.

_"I've got to show the others."_ Sheldon happily yelled as he stuffed Emolga in his bag and ran out of the room.

Iris gave a wink and a smile then slowly passed out.

**10:30 A.M. **

In the burn center of the hospital ward Priya, Howard, Leonard, Penny, Amy and Bernadette sat nervously outside the operating room waiting on any word from the Doctors. Howard popped over to Priya on a whim.

_"Hey, It's okay if you need a shoulder to cry on."_

Priya sniffles and turned back _"Thank you Howard but I'll use Leonard."_

There was tension abound when Sheldon came up running. _"Guys, Iris woke up._" The others soon turned around when Amy got up and joined him.

_"Did she say anything Sheldon?"_

_"The only thing specifically was that Axew was hers."_

Everyone bluntly asked _"Sheldon who's Axew?"_

_"Oh its the dog that burned Raj."_

Priya turned around immediately wanting to get up. _"Sheldon where is she? I need to give her a piece of my mind for owning that dog. She may be the reason he…"_ She broke down almost right away and Leonard went over to comfort her.

_"Sheldon really that's her brother in there do you really think that dogs harmless."_

_"Why yes he is."_ Sheldon responded while reaching for his bag _"Why would anyone like Axew and…"_ Sheldon pulled out a still squirming Emolga and brought it forward _"…my cutie friend Emolga be dangerous._

The gang stood in disbelief while Penny just shook her head. _"Sheldon why do you have a squirrel in your pocket?"_

_"Penny, Emolga doesn't like it when you talk bad about her."_

Emolga turned looked at Penny and responded back annoyed. "Emol-Emolga" {Darn Right}

Leonard turned and looked at Emolga _"Sheldon how can Pokémon exist, its just a game and that girl is from a show."_

Sheldon gave him a cross eyed look the others at first freaked out but then he spasmed a little bit then came back to.

_"Leonard is there a good reason why I'm holding a squirrel?"_

As Leonard looked on dumbfounded Emolga leapt out of Sheldon's arms flew around and landed right in Howards lap. Howard looked at her wide eyed.

_"Ok you are definitely not a squirrel."_

Like before with Sheldon Emolga blew a kiss Howard's way. _"Howie squirrels shouldn't talk."_ Bernadette chimed in not looking at all amused.

_"Bernie, I know that but…How can something this cute not talk."_

Howard cuddled with the thing as everyone's jaws dropped. He was just as affected as Sheldon looked. Bernadette quickly had enough of the lovefest and grabbed them.

_"Okay sweetie let's get Emolga back over to Amy's sister Ok."_

Both nodded as Amy grabbed Emolga while petting her head and Bernadtte grabbed Howard. They all went back to Iris room.

* * *

** 1 Month Ago**

_"Cilan what is that jewel you're wearing?_" Bianca questioned.

_"Oh this thing I got it in my grandmothers will. The pendant is made up of rare elements from all the regions in the world. The back is out of Sinnoh Platinum while the chain and base are both made of Johto Gold and Silver. All 6 outside jewels are from the lowest points in Sinnoh and Hoenn."_

Bianca looked at it puzzled _"Hmm. The crystal's from Johto as well and the Diamond and Pearl must be Sinnoh. Let me guess the Ruby, Saphire and Emeralds from Hoenn?"_

Cilan gave a thumbs up at her while I stood back in the seat annoyed. _"A pendant Cilan really?"_

_ "Yes, Ash but don't worry there's a Zirconium all the way from your own hometown that reflects Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue light as well."_

_"But what made your grandmother keep this?"_

_"Oh that's easy, long ago she found this when she immigrated to Unova and moved into her house. It had a note saying about a legend mentioning that this pendant can bring you to your heart's desire. I received this with a letter from her telling me to go for my goal of becoming an S Class Connoisseur in mind."_

I sighed heavily taking that all in but got thrown for a loop as the jeep came to a halt. We all got rocked forward as Juniper turned and looked at us.

_ "Ash, Cilan are these the rocks in question?"_

We both stared up and realized where we were. The same rocks where we last saw Iris barley a month ago.

_"Well were here let's go find her."_

Juniper came around and unlocked our doors. We got out and stared up at the face, looking on in sheer confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for my altered final chapter the aptley named The Premature Ending Paradigm. **


End file.
